


Первый снег

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Human!Yuuri, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, immortal!Victor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: В мире, где Виктор и Юри не должны любить друг друга, выпал первый снег.





	Первый снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007414) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



> Переведено для WTF Katsudno 2018.)

Первый снег пробудил Виктора от глубокого сна. Как и всегда. Стоило земле промёрзнуть там, где он спал, как Виктор распахнул глаза. Он поднялся на ноги впервые за долгие месяцы.

Обнажённый, он бродил по зимнему лесу, оставляя следы на легком первом снегу, который покрывал землю. Виктор чувствовал себя юным, когда шёл среди деревьев и снова запоминал тропинки, чувствовал холод и слушал окружавший его лес. Виктор глубоко вздохнул, вспоминая мир, от которого сбежал и в котором видел всё.

Он вспомнил, что родился вместе с миром. Он видел о юность, и сам был молодым. Он танцевал, длинные серебристые пряди цеплялись за ветви деревьев, а Виктор кружился и скользил по заснеженной земле. В те времена было много таких же, как и он; Виктор любил и женщин, и мужчин, похожих на него, здесь, среди опавшей листвы, а один или двое были особенно дороги его сердцу.

Но теперь он остался один. Единственный, он всё ещё принадлежал старой магии. И брёл по лесу в одиночестве.

Виктор больше не танцевал среди деревьев. Он остриг длинные волосы, а серый плащ спрятал его тело. Он стал старым, слишком старым для этого мира, и в последнее время его преследовал вопрос, можно ли после зимы уснуть навечно.

Этот мир принадлежал людям. Виктор стал здесь чужим. Он был воспоминанием об ушедшем времени, и ему стоило исчезнуть так же, как тает первый снег.

Но пока нет. Ещё рано.

Виктор бродил по лесу, и ему становилось всё любопытнее, что произошло в мире, пока он спал. Он думал о том, что изменилось. Другие бы сказали, что любопытство не присуще столь древнему существу, однако Виктор до сих пор жил, а они, остальные древние, ушли. Возможно, именно интерес к жизни — человеческой жизни — позволил ему выжить.

Он мечтал о людях. О том, чтобы стать человеком. О том, чтобы в нём текла красная кровь, чтобы он питался мясом и прожил недолгий человеческий век. Виктор был старше самых древних гор, он родился на льду и раньше часто удивлялся, что люди быстро освещают этот мир и так же быстро сгорают. В их короткой жизни была своя красота, и Виктор восхищался ею больше, чем своим, казалось, бесконечным существованием.

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы отыскать признаки человеческого присутствия. Лес изменился, он снова отступил, и Виктор вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться тех деревьев, которых уже не существовало. Память о них осталась на кончиках его пальцев. Так происходило всегда, Виктор уже не расстраивался. Он просто принимал тот факт, что мир менялся, а его лес становился всё меньше; однажды лес исчезнет, невозможно было это предотвратить. Тогда исчезнет и он. Тогда он умрёт.

Но пока лес стоял. Поэтому Виктор продолжал жить.

Он остановился, когда увидел впереди дома — деревянные и приземистые. Свет из окон падал на снег, к небу из труб поднимался дым. Он попробовал вспомнить, что такое тепло. Оно было похоже на посиделки вокруг костра. Тогда Виктор осторожно двинулся вперёд, но инстинкт подсказал отступить. Виктор родился от союза льда и снега. Не тепла. Однако он всё равно прошел по теплому снегу, пока не наткнулся на что-то необычное.

Вода. От воды шёл пар. Не похоже на ручьи, реки или озера, которые раньше видел Виктор. Было тепло. И в этой воде сидел человек, Виктор внимательно смотрел на него и запоминал.

Человек был взрослым, хотя и молодым. Виктор не мог угадать возраст, потому что люди оставались загадкой для него. Но, несмотря на то, что Виктор не мог определить возраст, он точно знал, что перед ним мужчина, и этот мужчина прекрасен. Мужчина поднял голову, откинул чёлку назад и взглянул на падающий с неба снег. В тот же миг Виктор вспомнил давно забытые чувства. Любовь. Похоть. Желание. Он знал, что должен вернуться в лес, вернуться к одиночеству, к старым деревьям, но он этого не сделал.

Виктор приходил каждую ночь. Он узнал, что мужчину зовут Юри. Он смотрел на него, и смотрел, и смотрел, и дневные сны были только о нём, а ночами Виктор вновь возвращался к домам, стараясь увидеть его и запомнить до мельчайших подробностей.

Виктор мечтал, что однажды они с Юри будут вместе танцевать на льду в лесу, и тогда у них было бы много времени, и они были бы невероятно красивы. Потом бы они медленно занимались любовью, переплетя пальцы, и долго целовались. Они провели бы вместе всю ночь. Это была другая жизнь. Другой мир. Виктор принимал желаемое за действительное, он был просто старым дураком.

Он не имел права влюбиться в человека. Скорее всего, он был последним из своего рода. И всё же Виктор влюбился. И растворился в этой любви.

Он рисковал, но игнорировал это. Виктор встретился с Юри, познакомился с ним ближе, говорил с ним, купался с ним, а однажды медленно поцеловал, стараясь держать себя в руках. Юри был неопытен. К тому же, хотя он и не подозревал о том, кто перед ним, Виктор слишком рисковал. Он слишком отличался от человека.

Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Виктор вкусил Юри — как блюдо, которое он ни разу до того не пробовал, как пьянящие вина, которые он испил в юности; Виктор чувствовал себя опьянённым. Когда они впервые занялись любовью, Виктор поразился красоте Юри, как он распахнул рот в момент оргазма, как выгнул спину и простонал его имя.

Юри был совершенен. Вдвоём они были прекрасны. Но эти отношения могли продлиться лишь до конца зимы.

Они проводили вместе каждую ночь, обнимались, целовались до одури. Виктор полюбил горячие источники, научился желать огня и тепла, которые он обнаружил глубоко внутри Юри. Виктор расхотел бродить в лесу по заснеженной земле. Он словно становился человеком. И порой думал, что это может оказаться правдой.

Но потом Виктор вспоминал, насколько он стар. Вспоминал, что у них была только зима, и едва сдерживал горькие слезы.

Время всегда было безжалостным. Пришла весна, и Виктора начало клонить в сон, пришла пора вернуться в сердце леса. Он не хотел ничего объяснять, не хотел покидать Юри, но должен был. Виктор понял, почему в его роду запрещалось любить человека. Люди меняли их, уничтожали, заменяя привычную жизнь на новую, человеческую. Жизнь, которая не принадлежала таким, как Виктор.

Он ушёл. Ушёл, когда Юри спал. Нежно поцеловал его в лоб и оставил рядом записку. Виктору не хватало улыбки Юри, тепла его тела, горячего плеча, которым тот прижимался, когда они отдыхали в горячем источнике. Но Виктор пообещал себе и Юри, что обязательно вернётся.

В записке, которую он оставил, было написано: «Извини. Я вернусь с первым снегом».

Виктор так и сделает. Он не исчезнет, как все остальные. Он проснулся ото сна, чтобы снова увидеть Юри.


End file.
